The Boy Who Should Not Be
by Alice Dark
Summary: "It is possible, if the avatar has a twin. Then both shall become the Avatar" Wiseong was unwanted, unneeded, and useless, Until his twin, Korra needed help. Obviously, the avatar is going to help the avatar! Full summery inside of second chapter.


The Boy Who Should Not Be

Prologue:

One night, in the southern water tribe, a woman was giving birth. Everything had gone smoothly, and a beautiful, healthy, baby girl was born. Everyone was happy, ready to rejoice, they gave the child the name of Korra. And everything was still, and good. And then the woman began to scream. The healer rushed to her side. A second child. A twin to the first, which wasn't at all detected prior. The healer helped the woman threw the second birth. The child seemed to come out still, no life in it, and then it opened its eyes. The healer had gasped. She had seen those eyes, so many times before, in joy, pain, sadness. And she knew, and did not say a word. The child was name Wiseong, for the moon, that night seemed to shine brighter the minute the boy became alive. The next morning, the mother and father had shoved the second child into the healer's hands. They had not wanted something so odd. The healer had cursed them, that day. For those eyes, Wiseong's eyes had seen so much more then them, had done so much more then them, and the things those eyes could see... they had no limit. So she took the boy with her, when she traveled back to Republic City. She had given the boy to her youngest son. A man, who had seen those eyes, so many times before as well. He had cried, but he never let the boy go.

Wiseong was 4 when he herd the news. His twin (whom he had never met) was the avatar. People all over Republic City had cheered. Everyone, except for Tenzin (who was the son), and Katara (who was the healer). They knew something was wrong.

Wiseong was 10 when the first accident happened. He was playing outside, Tenzin watching over him not far away. Wiseong was to close to the edge of their land, and before Tenzin had realized, the child had fallen into the freezing water. He rushed to the edge, just soon enough to see the white glow. Then the boy shot out of the cold, the water pushing him out in a huge cyclone. When the boy had made contact with the ground, he curled into a ball and the earth wrapped around him. Tenzin almost cried of joy, (after he made sure the boy was still breathing of course). A year later the announcement was made. There were two avatars. At first, no one had believed a word of this, until someone dug into the archives, and a single documented case was brought up, over a thousand years ago, there was a set of avatar twins. History had repeated its self.

The second accident happened the day Wiseong had turn 14. Jinora had come running into the main room, screaming. A rush of foot steps had fallowed, and soon, Tenzin, Penma, Jinora, and Ikki who was still an infant at the time were in a corner, with five benders surrounding them. Wiseong was out on a walk, and he returned around the time a fire bender was going to burn Penma's soon to be child. Wiseong had lost all control, and his eyes had shone white. This time the room was turned into a vortex. The wind whipping the benders so harshly, blood had gotten everywhere, a few teeth had fallen out. Finally, calmed, and the fire bender who had inadvertently cause this was hanging in the air, in front of the boy. Then Wiseong, using a technique no one had ever herd of, ripped him from the inside out.

The most third incident accrued a month before his sister had arrived. Wiseong had moved of off the air bending island, for safety reasons, which he himself had insisted upon. He had found himself in the worse part of Republic city. He was cornered. Four men, all huge, towered over him. Wiseong had tried to fight, using all the elements, and it had worked at first. Until one of them men showed to be a chi blocker. The only thing Wiseong could move were his eyes, after the attack. They had started to glow. Suddenly one of the men, started shacking, then froze. The other had burned, the third, however was manipulated (Tenzin assumed, threw the use of water bending) to kill the last in cold blood. When his limbs had reawakened themselves, he had ran right to Tenzin, told him. Tenzin had no doubt now. Not only was Wiseong the avatar, but he could attain the avatar's state. He was told his sister could not, and was patted on the head.

The most recent had occurred a few days before the arrival of the other avatar. Wiseong was meditating on the island. He had relocated for his sister. It was early in the morning, the moon still high. Tenzin had been with him, as they both had decided on relaxing themselves. Wiseong's eyes had glowed again, but this time no movement accrued, until three hours have passed. When he had come around, he was crying.

"Tenzin... I hate this world."

That is all, for now. Simply a prologue. Like it, tell me. Don't? Well, then you wouldn't have gotten this far down, now would you? The next chapter will be up really soon. It will have all the other characters in it. Wiseong means moon in Korean, I belive. My friend had told me it, so yell at her. As for pairings, this will most likely end up being yaoi/slash, as well as het/straight on the side. So write your suggestions. Bye.


End file.
